


【任意】情浓指月山瀑

by furuya3104



Category: mutouren
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furuya3104/pseuds/furuya3104





	【任意】情浓指月山瀑

01  
指月山瀑今日到来一名不速之客。  
来人着白衣，披紫袍，有些凌乱的长发未束，散乱在背部。他的面容带着浅笑，眼神却很凌厉。  
突然一道剑光袭来，白衣人身型未移，一转身，剑出，只一瞬，飞射的剑光已反弹而出，白衣人的剑一晃眼便已经回到了剑鞘。  
这分明是一名顶尖的剑者。  
剑者斜飞入鬓的剑眉一挑，往前一步，又是一道剑光袭来，剑者如法炮制躲过剑光，终是叹了口气，透露出些许无奈来。  
“诶～道君今日火气怎么这么大，剑者还有伤在身，消受不起啊。”  
剑光的主人未言一语，似乎在观察他所说是否虚言，白衣人感受空气中的剑意消失，估摸着是对方相信了自己的话，再次往前踏步，果然没有下一道剑光袭来。  
白衣人轻笑一声，像是在为对方的心软感到欢欣。  
“那……任飘渺，便打扰了。”  
原来此人便是在武林上掀起腥风血雨的秋水浮萍任飘渺。  
任飘渺足尖轻踏地面，没有剑光的阻挡，他的轻功足以让他面对这山壁毫无惧色。  
等待他的人，面对着山瀑，用背影迎接任飘渺的到来。他身着黑金镶饰的白衣，发髻被用复杂的手法高高束起，爱剑背在身后，没有超过发髻的高度，想来是个极其高傲的人。  
听到任飘渺的脚步声，他转过身。那是一张完美的面孔，仿佛仙人入世，眼皮轻阖，让那湖蓝色的眼眸更显得有一分出世的冷漠。  
“你慢了。”眼里的湖色，在看到来人时，起了波澜。听着任飘渺比平时更加沉重的脚步声，“你的伤不轻。”  
他没有问对方的伤势从何而来，不是不关心，只是任飘渺是个比起他也丝毫不逊色的高傲的人。  
对方却说了。  
“和一位强者的对决，让我领悟到了剑十三。”  
“哦？”意琦行眼睛亮了。“来战。”  
“哎～能让道君这般欣喜真是剑者的荣幸，可惜剑者现在伤得太重，恐怕不能让道君尽兴了。”  
意琦行闻言，眉头轻皱，浮尘一甩，清理出一片干净的地来。  
“我给你疗伤。”  
“道君怎么这般心急，回屋疗伤之后让剑者休息过后定会让道君称心如意。”  
意琦行想想所言非虚，确实比招也不急在这一时。只见任飘渺轻车熟路的走进了意琦行的屋子，房内陈设简单，除了几样基础的家具之外便再无其他。偶尔有几样不符合屋内风格的摆设也是任飘渺偶尔带来的一些小玩意。  
唯一的一张床上整整齐齐，仿佛从来没有人在这上面睡过。  
意琦行虽然不是什么苦行僧，但是对于这种身外之物确实相当的随意，他经常是练着剑招或者是沉思都能闲置这张床十天半个月。  
任飘渺坐上床，脱下厚重的衣袍只留下中衣，淡淡的血腥气散发出来。他主要受的内伤，但是身上仍然有几道剑痕。意琦行见他坐好之后，便也面对面盘坐在对方面前，双掌向前输送着自己的内力帮助对方疗伤。  
几个周天之后，任飘渺喉头一甜，一口淤血吐出，他长舒一口气，沉重的内伤终于被缓解了一大半。  
“多谢道君疗伤。”  
意琦行却仍是紧皱眉头，对方的内伤比他想象中更加严重，他的内力只能帮助对方缓解一半而已。  
“道君仍然皱着眉头，真是折煞了我了，剑者虽然也很想跟道君这般的剑客比招，但实在是力不从心啊。”  
对方故意曲解了意琦行的意思，意琦行张张嘴，却也没能说出不想跟对方比剑的违心之语。如此惊艳绝伦的人，他的剑十三肯定也能让意琦行战个痛快。  
“道君若是想和剑者比招，我倒是还有一个很好的提议。”任飘渺压低了自己的声线，那语气意味深长，带着一丝蛊惑，“道君也是修行之人，是否知道双修呢？”

02  
当意琦行脱掉外衣只留下中衣的时候，任飘渺还躺在床上一脸戏谑。他没想到意琦行竟然如此干脆，于是他便欣赏了一番美人宽衣图。  
“道君，发髻不散开吗？”意琦行褪去衣服后便走到了床边。  
“疗伤，不需要。”原来意琦行还只是将这当作普通的疗伤，难怪如此干脆。  
“欸～道君这话说的不对，”柔若无骨的任飘渺坐了起来，“与道君做这般事情，便不仅仅是公事了。”  
任飘渺说罢上手开始放下意琦行的发髻。意琦行的发髻向来被梳得齐整，不像任飘渺，喜欢披散着头发，偶尔束个头发也只是最简单的样式。  
任飘渺很懒讨厌麻烦，却并不讨厌对意琦行做这样精致的事情。银白色的长发在肩头披散开来，仿佛沾染上了光亮熠熠生辉，任飘渺挑起一缕轻吻着，又自身后凑到意琦行的耳边。  
他的嘴唇若有若无的触碰意琦行的耳垂，低语：“这样的道君也别有风情。”  
手臂传来拍打的力道，是意琦行警告的信号。只是善于观察的任飘渺却能看到对方耳尖的那一抹红，让这本来就无足轻重的警告更失去了最后的意味。他更大胆的探入了意琦行的中衣，衣衫半褪，意琦行光洁白皙的肩头露了出来，圆润的观感像是吸引人去啃咬一般。  
在肩头留下几个痕迹，任飘渺又在躺下来的意琦行身前轻啄几下。即使以意琦行的体质这些连伤口都算不上的痕迹很快就会消失，也不妨碍他喜欢在意琦行的身上留下自己的记号。  
意琦行有些不自在，即使不是第一次，这样在他人面前裸露身体的行为也仍是让他顿感几分羞耻，眉头轻皱。  
直到任飘渺对这胸口两处，手口并用，齿舌挑逗，意琦行发出两声不受控制的轻喘。任飘渺心中欢喜，抬眼看到清冷的道君脸颊至耳后都染上了薄红，湖蓝色的眼睛氲着水汽，皱着眉头仿佛在对他表示控诉。  
见到这样的情景，想必谁都不会还有理智，更何况本来就是把意琦行放到心尖上的任飘渺了，他更加恶趣味的挑逗着，手指更是在意琦行身上别处的敏感带煽风点火。  
“够……够了，正事要紧。”意琦行扭头拒绝着任飘渺不温不火却让他保持欲望的挑逗，仿佛这样便能让任飘渺看不清他的表情。  
任飘渺虽然还想再逗逗他的道君，但是对于道君的要求他总是满足的。  
“上次我带来的东西在哪儿？”  
“……床头第二个暗格。”  
任飘渺闻言按开暗格，内里有一个小匣子，打开，内里装着的是玉白的膏状物体，这药膏是任飘渺用温皇的皮调制的，不仅能在某些时候起到润滑的功效，而且材料都是上好的药材，对于滋养身体也有很大的功效。  
“那就让道君先帮我暖暖这脂膏了。”  
言罢挑起一块，冰凉的膏状物接触到意琦行的时候，他还忍不住有些感觉奇怪，等到任飘渺探入手指和内壁摩擦加速脂膏融化的速度之后，就再也没空去思考其他事物了。  
“道君，可不要将面孔遮住啊，任某可是想将道君的任何一面都纳入眼底。”  
原来不知何时，意琦行已经扯过薄被遮住了大半的面容，只留下比平时更加嫣红的嘴唇泛着让人想要采撷的水光。  
“你怎么这么恶趣味。”  
语气带着埋怨，但却没有阻止对方将遮羞的被子扯开，红润的面颊和带着湿气的眼眸便再一次裸露在任飘渺的眼前。  
这样倔强的道君，真是让人由心底感到可爱。任飘渺俯身，在对方的额头印下无比纯洁的轻吻，手抚摸上对方的面孔，拇指将意琦行眉头的褶皱揉开。  
“道君可要忍忍了，任某要进去了。”  
炽热的东西抵上，随即便是不容置疑的侵入。饶是忍耐力一流的意琦行，也仍是控制不住的发出难受的闷哼，放在任飘渺后背的双手也加大了力道。  
感受到身上传来的力道，任飘渺知晓对方这是许久未做又难受得紧了，任飘渺哪舍得让心爱的道君难受呢，只得伸手帮忙抚慰着对方的小东西，嘴唇在对方的脸上印下一个又一个亲吻表达自己的心疼与安慰。  
或许是任飘渺的安慰起了效果，或者是身体终于食髓知味，意琦行感到快意逐渐升起，却不愿吐露让人羞耻的声音，脸埋在任飘渺的脖颈处，牙齿咬着对方肩上的肉留下一个整齐的牙印。  
任飘渺吃痛，有些哭笑不得，但是却对对方着亲近的行为感到愉悦。  
“道君，想吻你。”  
将脖子这样的弱点让意琦行啃了又啃，饶是任飘渺也快受不了了。明知对方是不想再被咬了，意琦行轻嗯一声表示回应。  
任飘渺喉口发出愉悦的轻笑，意琦行却是难得主动一回，堵住了对方还在持续的笑声。任飘渺拥住意琦行，加深了这个吻。  
银白色的发丝和紫白色的发丝交缠在一起，再不分彼此。

03  
事后，还被意琦行看着运转几个周天吸收了药力和意琦行内力的任飘渺终于伤恢复得七七八八，甚至还想拉着意琦行再来两次。  
然后被拒绝了。

“来战。”  
任飘渺在思考，自己要是答应了请战，受伤了是不是还能再来两次双修。


End file.
